1. Field of the Invention
The object of the invention is a valve with a housing, a flap arranged rotatably in the housing and connected with a drive shaft mounted in the housing, an electric motor for driving the drive shaft, a gearing which has at least one toothed segment arranged between the electric motor and the drive shaft, and a sensor that has a magnet for determining the angle of rotation of the flap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such valves are used as throttle valves in motor vehicles and are well known. To determine an opening angle of the flap, it is necessary to determine an angle of rotation of the flap. For this, position sensors are used that work with magnets. For the arrangement of the magnets it is known to arrange them on the drive shaft for the flap or on a toothed segment of the gearing. In order to guarantee a play-free fixing of the magnet, even at high temperatures and with the vibrations present in the engine bay, it is known to attach the magnet by molding plastic onto a shaft or toothed segment around the magnet. For this, the magnet is laid in the injection mold for the shaft or toothed segment and then molded around with plastic to form the finished component. Such injection molds with the magnet as insert are particularly difficult to configure and are therefore cost-intensive.